


i got my hopes up again (oh no not again)

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: Kakashi can't remember anything before this mission and he doesn't know why. Luckily for him, he finds someone familiar who helps him realise that he is somewhere he doesn't belong.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It’s unnerving.

Anxiety stains the walls of his stomach and Kakashi forces himself to calm down. Why can’t he remember anything? He forces himself to think. He strains to think of a time before this and right now. But he can’t. _Why can’t he?_

He feels himself mentally reach another blank wall and decides to compose himself. He is a jonin after all. He’s regained consciousness in the middle of a battle and continued fighting before. Forgetting your senses and being unable to recollect your memories should be the least of his worries.

He looks around him. He is deep in the woodland, but he knows that he is still in the Land of Fire. He supposes he is not that far from Konoha, a few hours at most by foot but he can’t remember why he is out here and why he is alone.

If he is on a mission, then he should be with a team. Unless the Hokage dispatched Kakashi by himself, but what would the reason for that be?

Kakashi clenches his hands into fists in an effort to calm the way his fingers shake. He then brings his hand up to form the sign for the Genjutsu Release and mutters, “Kai!” to himself. Kakashi feels his chakra disperse into the surroundings around him and nothing changes.

He supposes that if he is still in one, then the one who casted the genjutsu is a particularly strong and effective shinobi, but he is confident that he isn’t under the jutsu. So, _what then?_

He ponders over returning to the village to get answers, but if he is on a mission then he is just wasting time and would be jeopardising his own mission.

Kakashi grows frustrated. He is an ANBU captain and—where did that thought come from? The last time he recalled, he was a jonin and had been dispatched from ANBU for a while. But why is he wearing his ANBU uniform?

His composure starts to leak in between each stolen breath. Kakashi finds it increasingly harder to breathe. He can’t remember a time where he’s been unsettled like this. Displaced and on the edge, it makes him grit his teeth and close his fists tighter. He decides to choose an option and act on it. He just needed to act.

Before Kakashi can decide, a flicker of chakra makes itself known to him and it’s a familiar one at that.

His gut flips with relief when he realises that he recognises that chakra from ANBU. A chakra signal he’s learnt to identify before it became a part of Team Ro.

Kakashi’s legs move before his mind can catch up. He did have a team after all and maybe they had become separated during the mission. Yes, all the pieces had started to come together. His stomach settles as the nausea in his gut starts to bubble down. A feeling of calm extinguishes the burn of anxiety that had climbed up his throat.

And there he is.

Kakashi slows down to a jog. “Yo Tenzō, you won’t—”

A kunai whips past him.

He may be disoriented and lost but Kakashi’s reflexes have been refined and improved since he could hold his own head up. The kunai manages to slice through the ends of his hair and Kakashi reacts quickly.

He lunges forward to protect Tenzō’s body with his own. He then rolls them over so they can hide behind a tree. The attack had come from Tenzō’s direction and Kakashi’s instincts begin to override the worries he had at the beginning.

Kakashi sniffs the air in order to figure out the number of enemy nin they must deal with. Currently to his knowledge, Kakashi is in a two-man team with Tenzō and he can’t locate any other teammates. However, the only scent Kakashi can pick up is Tenzō’s and it confuses him momentarily. Tenzō takes this opportunity to suddenly tackle forward.

Kakashi lands roughly on his back and his breath is knocked out of his lungs. Tenzō straddles Kakashi and uses his knees to immobilise the copy nin. One of his hands preoccupies Kakashi’s wrist while the other one holds a kunai to Kakashi’s throat. Tenzō’s elbow digs into Kakashi’s other arm and leaves the ANBU captain trapped.

Kakashi makes a baffled noise that gets caught in his throat. Tenzō looks deceivingly calm and blank for someone who is incapacitating their ANBU captain. “Tenzō,” Kakashi hisses. This isn’t the time for pranks, although Kakashi had never placed Tenzō as one to make practical jokes in the middle of a mission. “What are you doing?”

Tenzō cocks his head to the side. It reminds Kakashi of a cat and it’s no wonder why Tenzō’s mask is painted as such. Tenzō leans forward and Kakashi’s breath hitches. Maybe this isn’t a mission and it’s roleplay that Kakashi had forgotten he had signed up to.

But there’s a coldness in Tenzō’s eyes that Kakashi has never seen before. It seems when Kakashi thinks he has found answers, more questions decide to erupt, and it throws him off-guard. Tenzō’s eyes are eerily lifeless and it makes Kakashi swallow hard. He’d only seen this look when Tenzō was stationed in ROOT, but after he was moved into ANBU it had been quickly replaced by something much kinder.

There’s hesitance. Kakashi can see it in the way Tenzō’s shoulders drop slightly and he could easily break out of this hold, but then the mokuton user opens his mouth.

“Who is Tenzō?”


	2. don't waste my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt going to be a proper fic and will probably be just scenes strung together!!

The moonlight is almost as bright at the sun when it glares like a fluorescent light into Kakashi’s room. He watches the light settle onto his palm and the way it saunters over his covers. He can’t even read his favourite series to pass the time because apparently Jiraiya had successfully launched a different book.

Suddenly the moonlight is engulfed by a shadow and Kakashi whips his head up to find Kinoe crouched on his windowsill. He’s surprised to see the ROOT shinobi again. Kinoe had seemed intent on cutting ties but it seems curiosity had called the cat.

Kakashi approaches the window and slides it open.

“You’re awake.” Kinoe says and tilts his head to the side.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Kakashi replies as he tries to make eye contact with Kinoe from behind the mask.

There’s a moment’s silence before Kakashi steps back so Kinoe can slide into his room. “Why is that?” Kinoe asks.

“I think I should be asking the questions here,” Kakashi states instead of answering Kinoe’s question. “What are you doing in the ANBU barracks?”

“I was confused.”

“About what?”

“You called me Tenzō.”

Kakashi’s heart leaps into his throat. It feels disconcerting when they talk about Tenzō as if he is somebody else and not standing right in front of Kakashi. Although, he supposes, Kinoe isn’t Tenzō at all.

“How did you know?” says Kinoe whose voice grows tight.

“Because I know you,” Kakashi admits, “well, I knew Tenzō.”

“Who was he?” Kinoe takes an apprehensive step forward and his hair gets caught in the moonlight.

The soft chestnut tufts that peek out from behind that mask reminds Kakashi of the nights where he’d wake up unexpectedly in the middle of the night. The moon would remind him that it was still evening and gently told him to sleep again, but before that he would steal a gratuitous glance towards Tenzō. Kakashi would watch how Tenzō slept under the silvery lake that made home in their bed as sleep pulled him under.

“He was you-- well.” Kakashi is unsure. He doesn’t have enough information for himself so how can he even begin to answer Kinoe’s own questions? “My Tenzō doesn’t—”

“ _Your_ Tenzō?” Kinoe interrupts.

Kakashi blanches, had he really claimed Tenzō like that? If Tenzō finds out about this, Kakashi is sure that he would laugh until he popped out a tree.

“We know each other very well,” Kakashi starts and Kinoe shifts his weight so one hip sticks out and he crosses his arms. “ _Very well_.”

Kinoe tilts his chin up sceptically.

“I don’t think I belong here, Kinoe. This Konoha? It isn’t the one I’m meant to be in because you’re meant to be in ANBU, and you’re meant to be on my team.” Kakashi explains, but _you’re meant to be with me_ is left out.

Kinoe draws closer into himself. Two steps forward, one step back and Kakashi thought he had been doing well. 

“Prove it.”

Kakashi’s mouth dries up. “What?”

Kinoe takes a bold step forward and slides his mask to the side of his head. His eyes are dark and heavy, but they glint in the echo of the moonlight. Kinoe is challenging Kakashi and it sends a thrill up the copy nin’s spine.

“I want you to prove it.” Kinoe repeats.

“Your favourite snack is walnuts.” Kakashi blurts.

He tests Kinoe’s trust by stepping forward into the mokuton nin’s space. “You’re afraid of snakes.”

Kinoe shifts. His arms make it to his sides, but he keeps his eyes on Kakashi and keeps his mouth shut. He allows the older shinobi to move closer.

“When you rest during missions, you cross your arms and sit up right, but when you’re at home you like to lay on your side.”

Kinoe quirks a brow as if he’s asking _how do you know what I’m like at home?_ But he seems amused and more relaxed. There’s a look in his eyes that Kakashi recognises in Tenzō. One he typically sees when he catches Tenzō staring at him when he thinks he’s not obvious. The one where Tenzō is trying to read Kakashi as if he were some puzzle to figure out.

Kakashi stretches out an arm, “You’re ticklish here.”

He prods at Kinoe’s side who lets out a yelp as he flinches away from Kakashi’s touch.

“But,” Kakashi counters because Kinoe looks like he’s about to take Kakashi’s sharingan and hand it over to Danzō literally this time.

Kakashi takes another half-step closer to Kinoe.

“But?” Kinoe parrots.

Kakashi had always mocked the small height difference between Tenzō and him. However, it becomes more pronounced when they stand close like this. Kakashi looks down and believes that Kinoe’s gaze could swallow him whole. (Kakashi would let him.)

He reaches up and places a hand at the nape of Kinoe’s neck. His fingers gently scratch and Kakashi watches with rapt attention at the way Kinoe’s eyes become heavy lidded. Kakashi then places his right hand on Kinoe’s hip who subconsciously presses closer to the copy nin.

“You said I was on your team,” Kinoe murmurs as if he’s purring, “do you do this with all your teammates?”

Kakashi leans forward so his lips hover by Kinoe’s ear. “Just you, _Kinoe_.”

“ _Kakashi_.”

It’s Kinoe who moves so that their hips are flush, but it’s Kakashi who pulls his mask down before turning to press their lips together.

 _Prove it_. Kinoe’s previous words echoed in Kakashi’s head when he realises something. He knows what Tenzō enjoys when they kiss, of which Kinoe himself hasn’t even discovered yet and Kakashi tries to hide the smug smile that briefly interrupts them.

Kakashi tugs at Kinoe’s bottom lip as he moves them towards the wall and presses Kinoe against it. Kinoe keeps making surprised breathy gasps under Kakashi and he revels in the quiet groan that he drags from Kinoe’s throat when Kakashi tugs on his hair.

Kinoe scrambles for purchase on Kakashi’s back when the copy nin presses his tongue into Kinoe’s welcoming mouth and pushes his knee in between the space of Kinoe’s thighs. Kinoe melds into Kakashi, completely under his control and it urges Kakashi on. Has anyone else touched Kinoe like this?

Kinoe’s hands slide from Kakashi’s back down to his hips to bring him impossibly closer. Kakashi breaks the kiss to take the happuri from Kinoe’s face. He catches a glimpse of Kinoe’s ruddy face, his bottom lip is plumper than usual and has a gentle sheen under the moonlight. Kinoe’s eyes are dark with wanton need, but they are glassy and bright with fascination.

Kakashi is distracted when he says, “Tenzō.”

It happens suddenly but Kakashi watches it all unravel in slow motion. He watches the way Kinoe composes his face back into the cold stoic expression and Kakashi feels the warmth on his hips disappear.

“Kinoe, I—”

“I need to go before Danzō-sama realises I’m gone. I’ve spent too much time here.”

He disappears as quickly as he had appeared on Kakashi’s windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME ON TWIT: @mokutonyam
> 
> KKYAM WEEK: kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I made this au and decided to write a drabble of it 
> 
> twitter: @mokutonyam i'm always active there


End file.
